Knights Of Love
by A.L. Mitchell
Summary: Adopted story to me from LilWinnx. Rose is a knight in training. It's never easy to train when love is in the way. Head Knight Dimitri trains Rose to fight and protect, while she strips away his walls. Will they fall in love or fight the feeling?
1. Chapter 1

_**THIS STORY WAS ADOPTED BY ME FROM LilWinx THANX!**_

_**~A.L. Mitchell**_

_**All Rights Reserved**_

**Prologue**

Janine POV

In the midst of the night, a loud roar of fire rips through the neighboring house. As I watched in horror, I yank my daughter out of her cot. I race out of the door and snatch the reins of my horse and ride off towards the Moroian borders, away from the hell stricken city, that was once my home.

*FLASHBACK*

"You desire to see me King Dashkov?" asks King Badica, as he steps forward from the shadows.

"Yes, I have some utterly important news to share," Victor replies, heavy toned.

"Alright and what information shall you share?" Anthony questions.

"My information decrees the information you have withheld from your country in the past year"

The eyes of the Badica king widen in shock, knowing the information would lead to the end of his reign, he had deceived the people of his country.

"Now would you like to reveal the secret? Or would you like me to do it for you?" Victor demands. His voice loud enough to shake the throne room.

"Please dear sir, did she keep the child?" Anthony cries, tears starting to fall down his cheeks, reaching the tips of his chin.

"Yes, she did and now, this boy is the heir to your throne!" Victor gestures his wife, to enter the room. I tail the Strigoi Queen, who carries a young baby, no more than 3 months of age into the room, anger and fear tinges the room.

I grasp my abdomen, wondering if one day my child will never come in harms way as this child held before me would. This child was a bastard, an illegitimate of our king, A king that betrayed our trust and made love to the queen of our worst enemy, Strigoi.

"This is your child, and he WILL be king!" yells the Dashkov King.

I stare in disgust at the King who remained quiet, not moving an inch, staring at the baby lashing about in the arms of his mother. The Dhampir King opens his mouth and slowly shuts it again. Victor growls in anger and slaps Anthony. Instinct kicks in; I step forward to protect my hierarchy only to be stopped by his hand.

"No, this man has every right to have done what he has just done," he says sympathetically. "I know this isn't easy Janine but please keep this quiet until the issue has been resolved. You are dismissed."

'I…" I reply, shifting in my position, not intending to leave. He cuts me off.

"Please, return to your home, you are with child please take it easy,"

"Yes, your majesty" I nod and reluctantly exit the room. As I close the door on my way out, the shouting resumes.

Our king had committed adultery to our people, and yet I feel compassionate to our leader, our queen had died only 2 years ago from child birth, the heir to his throne. Grief was not the term to describe what Anthony had endured. His honour was destroyed, when his wife died that fateful night. Our Moroian neighbours had warned us of such dangers when our king married the young daughter of our highest ranked nobleman. She cannot withstand the pressures of childbirth, but he was stubborn and married her out of love.

I saddle my horse, and walk on the trails into the safe haven of my hometown.

[_6 months later_]_  
><em>  
>I slam the doors open to the throne room, causing King Badica to jump out of his throne.<p>

"My Noble Janine, here." He passes me a scroll, coated in the silver wax that represented our country.

"I know what this is and I cannot receive such burden," I reply

"My dear, how is this burden? I am merely giving you the chance to begin your life again, raise you child with its father in Moroia." He answers, sincerely.

"It is a burden to leave his majesty to hands of our enemies."

"Not if I truly want you to leave and take refuge in Moroia, for the sake of your child, this may not be an easy task but please, take the parchment and leave as soon as you can."

'Never, I will be with you till the end."

"Ah… Janine, such courage."

"Not courage, responsibility…" I state, "It was my duty to protect you when I agreed to be your head knight."

"Janine, it is also your duty to obey my orders and you have given me no choice but to command you to leave Dhampany as soon as possible."

"Your majesty…"

"Take the time you have left here, and preserve it well. The war is about to begin."

My second in command, Stan, escorts me out of the room, I look back and was greeted with a smile. A smile that hid darker secrets from within, a smile that would change everything, a smile that destroyed my child's future.

A packed the saddle bag with essentials, leaving the scroll on the desk. Finally, the house was bare and there on the table sat the silver scroll. I sat in the chair and stared, I must've sat there for hours on end, dreaming what my life could have ended up to be, if none of this had occurred, what my child's life could have been. But what was I to think about this, what future could I have? One as a refugee, seeking sanctuary in a country I was not bound to protect.

Jeremiah was his name, the name was a heavy weight on our country, everyone disliked it, some spat in disgust at the name. These pieces of information went around like a plague, almost every person in Dhampany had found out through rumours. As I walk through the market, people staring in my direction, to my guess they were wondering why I would be roaming the markets at this time of dire need towards the king. Until a sickening pain rips through my abdomen. A warm liquid drips down my legs, I drop to my knees and scream in pain. Patches of darkness consume my eyesight.

I awaken to the smell of sage and mints. I moan at the sight of a cot with a baby sleeping gently, full of innocence, born into a world of war.

"Janine…" growls a deep voice from behind. I turn to see King Badica, staring with concern on his face

"Your majesty!" I exclaim in surprise.

"I told you to leave…"

"My liege, I cannot, not yet…"

"If I were not for Stan, You nor the child will be here."

"I must thank him."

"Please do not stay in Dhampany, the Strigoi army are most definitely on their way."

"Rose…"

"Sorry?"

"Her name is Rose… Rosemarie Hathaway…"

"Aren't you getting a little off topic here?"

"I will leave when I feel the time is right…."

I slip into my shoes and lift Rose out of the cot. I turn and is welcomed by an intense stare from Anthony.

A loud crash echoes through the hallway, a stone lit on fire had smashed its way through the walls.

"No, please no not today…" I cry, Rose was born on the day the war began.

*End FLASHBACK*


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second chapter yay! Love the story/line so far. **_

_**~A.L. Mitchell**_

_**All Rights Reserved**_

**Chapter 2**

Rose POV

[_17 years later_]

"ARGHHH! LISSA PICK ONE ALREADY!" I yell at the top of my lungs, whilst punching the wall in fury.

"Chill Rose, I'm a princess and tonight is the ball and I am seriously hoping I meet a cute boy," she replies calmly.

"Fine," I say, waving her off.

"Come on Rose I know you want to meet a cute boy too," she smiles, "there is nothing to wear, you coming to the markets with me?"

"The markets?" I gasp, I begin to fool her by hyperventilating "I… I... can't… breathe."

"Rose that doesn't work on me."

"Lissa… THE MARKETS?" I exclaim. "Cant you get people to go there for you?"

"They don't know what I like…" she sighs.

"Seriously, girl, what else could it been than silk or anything pink?" I shake my head in disbelief. "Fine"

"Yay!" she cries, forcing me into her arms, and then dragging me out of the closet.

We stroll the streets of the flea market, looking for pieces of fabric.

"Oooo! Silk!" Lissa squeals, "Rose, do you like it?" she brings the pink fabric to her face.

"Whatever, not my choice…" I reply, in my I-don't-care tone.

"I'll take it!" she says to the merchant.

"Yes, your majesty," he replies wrapping the pink silk in parchment.

I walk ahead, too bored to stay behind and watch Lissa get all hyper after buying the fabric she wants.

"Rose!" I hear her yell, but a multi-tasker like me would not stop to turn.

"What?" I yell in return. I turn to see where I am going, but it was too late, my face planted into a hard chest of steel. "Fuck."

I rub my cheek to soothe the pain, looking up in the process, the deep brown eyes stared back in return, a 6 foot 7 man standing in my path.

"Watch where you are going, dork" I say, wittily.

"I believe it was you, who's face hit my chest plate." He replies amusingly

"Urgh…"I spit in disgust. Has this guy have no sense of humour, that comment had no comedic effect at all.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, daughter of Lord Mazur, knight in training…" he says.

"How? How did you know my name?" I ask, still in surprise

"As head knight I need to know." He responds.

"Oh, I know you… you're that Belikov guy who was appointed head knight a few days ago."

"That Belikov guy?" He retorts

"Ah… what's your name again… Du… Dur…Dumb… Dumbtree?"

"Dumbtree? Excuse me Dumbtree?" he exclaims, "It's Dimitri and do you understand that I can easily remove you from the Knight Academy?"

"Ahahahahahaha!" I punch him playfully on the arm, but it didn't seem to make him laugh nor smile. I slowly die down the laugh "Ahahahahhemmm"

"I will see you tomorrow at the Academy, do not be late. Just because you have befriended the Princess does not give you any special treatment."

"Yes, SIR!" I yell, making every person within walking distance, hear me.

"You are an embarrassment to the world, Rose." Lissa comments from behind.

"You are one to talk, Lissa." I counter.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind honey," I reply.

She links her arms into mine and we stroll the markets once more. We arrive back at the palace, to be crowded around by Lissa's designers, snatching the silk out of her hands, frantically trying to decide what design to use. I laughed at their efforts; most of the designs came out to make Lissa like puffy chickens clucking round a ballroom.

I split from Lissa and head into my room, launching myself onto my bed falling into my afternoon nap.

_*Dream*_

Tears flow rapidly down my cheek, running faster and faster towards the borders. I turn to look back at my home, well was it really my home? It never felt like I belonged there… Everything felt so wrong and my mother never told me why.

I kept running, watching my feet pick up the pace. I attempt to dodge a stray tree root, that was exposed from the ground, but missed and flew into the forests of the surrounding borders. I land with a thud on a soft cushion like floor, only to realise the soft cushion was a boy. He was around my age, cute, golden hair, and eyes, those eyes, like pure gold, glistening against the sunlight, it was like falling into them, singing to me in the process.

"I am SO sorry!" I yelp, getting up and brushing the dirt off my dress.

"That's ok, Angel," he replies, giggling at the term.

"I'm not an Angel," I state.

"You are to me," He says cheekily.

"If you are trying to hit on me it is not really working..." I reply, smiling at the comment.

"And you like it that way," he grins and laughs

"You are a very cheesy person did you know that?"

"I have heard that before, name's Remy" he extended his hand,

"Rose, Rose Hathaway," I reply, finishing the handshake.

"Hathaway? So familiar,"

"ROSE? ROSSSEEEEE HONNEEEYYYY!" a familiar voice resonates through the sky. "WAKE UP!"

_*End of Dream*_

I jerk awake, hitting my head against Lissa's head,

"OW!" I yelp, in pain, rubbing my forehead.

"You need to get ready for the Ball tonight!" she exclaims, getting all worked up from mentioning the word 'Ball'

"You just want to go for the boys, and your parents are setting you up with someone."

"Yeah, well I want to have as much fun as I can, whilst still alive."

"Ah, the Princess made a joke. What a rarity!" I laugh. Slipping my slippers on she opens the wardrobe, revealing a floor-length dress, sky blue in colour, laced sleeves and a rose corsage hanging gently off the hanger.

"It is beautiful!" I cry. Allowing my hands to slide along the hem of the dress, I slip my hands across the neighbouring dress, and find the pink silk Lissa bought earlier that day. Like I predicted, the puffy sleeves and the extension of the length. She was going to look like a chicken strutting on the dance floor. I laughed at the imagination,

"What are you so amused about?"

"The dress, it... um... what tiara are you wearing?" I ask, trying to avoid explaining the whole story.

"Don't change the topic!"

Ignoring her, I lift the dress into the divider, as per usual, it fits perfectly. Hugging my body, flowing into my curves, it was amazing. I step out of the divider, Lissa gasps in excitement. She was already in her dress and our escort arrived just in time.

The doors open wide into the ballroom of the palace, I tail Lissa as she steps into the ballroom. As an act of honour everyone bows to the royal princess as she walks down the stairs.

I flash my eyes towards the knight hiding in the shadows of the corner, Dimitri. The flashback of earlier that day began to repeat itself in the back of my mind.

Lissa POV

As if on cue, everyone bowed and lowered their head at my entrance. I hated the feeling of being in power, as the princess, I am not the heir to the throne. My brother Andre was and yet it seemed everyone wanted me to in control rather than him.

Andre walks towards me, locking is arms into mine guiding me to the middle of the ballroom, to begin the first dance.

The music sounds the room, symphonies of harps and voices echo the high ceilings of the ballroom, Andre guides me across the floor. Suddenly, my eyes fasten to a young nobleman on the sides of the crowd, jet black hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Andre spins me disconnecting my eyes from the boy. As he spins me again, I swing my arms in the direction of the boy, but he was no longer there.

I stare into the crowd where he was, looking for him, I separate with Andre and slip into the crowd throwing a young girl, whom I know had a crush on my brother, at him. I turn back to watch Andre handle the overly obsessed young girl. He bows towards her as a sign of the start of the dance. He steps forward to take her hand, but as she raises her hand, she faints to the ground. A series of gasps ricochet across the ballroom.

I step out onto the balcony, frustrated at his disappearance.

"Where did you go?" I asked, to the wind, letting my voice travel along with it.

"Who are you looking for, Princess?" a strange voice questions from behind me. There he was the boy with the gorgeous blue eyes.

"Um…" I falter on my next words, "No one…"

He snickers, "Christian Ozera, Son of Lucas Ozera, Your Highess." He slowly lifts my arm, sliding his hands to the hands and kisses the back of my hand. The gentle touches of his fingers were smooth, silky even.

"Lissa." I correct.

Rose POV

I laugh as Andre comes over to take my hand, he takes a hold of my waist and guides me across the floor, as a humorous gesture, I purposely step on his foot.

"Yow!" He yelps, bending over to sooth his swollen foot.

The whole night went by, and still no sign of Lissa, I see Dimitri look desperately for the princess. Worry takes over my body, searching and searching for Lissa, I scoured the large ballroom. I reached breaking point, sieving my way through crowds of people, I reach the balcony. Lissa was there sitting on the ledge with the Ozera kid, the son of the Strigoi descendant.

"Vasilisa Dragomir, care to explain where you have been the past few hours?" I ask, frightening her at the same time.

"Rose!" she exclaims, "You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"I'm sorry, I kept you here for so long… you listened to like every story I told," Christian says butting into the conversation, which was clearly between me and Lissa.

"Come Lissa," I say, gesturing her to come forward.

"Stop acting like my mum, Rose." She states, clearly pissed off.

"It is not just me who is acting like your mother, Lissa, the whole knight clan is too."

"Really?" her facial expression instantly changed, from angry to sympathetic.

As we re-enter the ballroom, the concerned King and Queen, grasp their daughter. Of course, they were over-protective of her, she was kidnapped when she was a baby by a Strigoi. They only got her back by my mother who led the rescue.

Sleep came easily tonight, but that just made my dreams begin earlier.

The next morning awoke to the freezing icy water, thrown onto my face. The intense brown eyes, staring intensely, I looked at him awkwardly, expressing my confusion.

"You are late, you were supposed to be at training, 1 hour ago," He states.

"Oh my gosh, you come to soak me in water, just to get to training?" I complain, throwing my pillow directly at his face. Obviously it misses, but his return expression was intentionally that way.

"Up! NOW!" he yells, yanking me by the legs, causing me to land roughly on the floor.

"Alright! Alright! I'm UP!" I cry, pulling my legs back from his grip, "Far out!"

I quickly change into soft armour, ones designed for training. I follow Dimitri into the courtyard, a place that few nobleman head to, therefore I never enter the training centre.

"Now, you need to take a test, to see the level of physical ability you have." Dimitri states, whilst handing me an archer's bow.

I pull back the string aiming at the target. I fire, the arrow, flies above the target and into the wall behind it, where Stan was walking along.

"Belikov! Control that girl!" Stan yells, evidently traumatised at the threat I had just caused.

I laugh uncontrollably, taking to the floor, grasping my stomach.

"Get up! And control your weight, you have to assume the correct position. Like this," he loads the bow and takes his stance, aim and shoots. The arrow flies directly towards the target, landing dead centre.

"Woah, Niiicccceeeeee!" I squeal, amazed at the accuracy in his shot.

I follow his directions and take the stance he performed in. He begins to laugh, and walks behind me. He gently puts his hands on my shoulder.

"Relax, shoulders down, bend you elbows a bit, Relax Hathaway." He slides his hands across my arm, gently pushing my arm lower. A chill shivers down my spine.

"I AM relaxed!" I say, shaking off the intimacy

"No, your shoulders are tense. Breathe. Take aim and fire."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Next chapter here!**_

_**~A.L. Mitchell**_

_**All Rights Reserved**_

**Chapter 3**

I let go of the string.

The arrow hurtles through the air, landing in centre of the target. Although not dead centre, but it was close enough.

I jump in excitement and wrap my arms around Dimitri's neck, squealing. He pushes me away, in awkwardness.

"I'd better join the class, I'm probably already behind…" I say, turning to walk away.

"Rose," he cries, grabbing my arm. "If you ever need anything, ask."

"I'll keep that in mind," I reply, smiling.

I walk into the classroom, and sit at the desk closest to the door. The teacher doesn't seem to care that I walked into the room late. He glanced over to my table and continues working. I stare blankly at the blackboard. Sitting in boredom; I lay my head down onto my arms and doze off into my dream-filled sleep.

_*Dream*_

I push my lips against his, wrapping my arms around his neck, wringing the life out of him.

"Angel…" he complains, pulling away, "You hurt me sometimes."

"Sometimes?" I reply.

"The way you love me, it hurts like my heart aches for more," he smiles, sliding his arms around my waist, allowing me to close the already small vicinity between us. I rest my head on his shoulder, making every moment of our short time together. Every year at the same time, we would meet, and that was the only time out of every moment we could have, it was then and only then.

"Hathaway! Hathaway!"

_*End*_

"Rose? Rose Hathaway?" a peculiar voice asks, male definitely, as I open my eyes, the blue eyes stare back in return, fire red hair, and a super cute smile.

"Huh? Sorry," I reply, slapping myself to wake up.

"You have a little…" he points at my lips, and then brushes his own.

"Oh!" I yelp, wiping the drool of my chin, "That's embarrassing…"

"That's ok, Mason Ashford," he lifts his hand, requesting a handshake.

"Rose Hathaway," raising my hand to meet his.

"By the way, class ended 5 minutes ago." He replies getting up from his desk, and places a piece of parchment on my desk.

"What is this?" I question, picking it up to open it. But as I turn around, he had already left. I unfold the parchment, to find notes scribbled on it. I look at the board to find the ending to the parchment. I giggle, he had written the notes for me.

I write down the rest of the notes, and leave the classroom, only to be pulled back by a firm hand. I turn around meeting the eyes of Dimitri.

"Class is not over for you," he says, pulling me into the courtyard, where training dummies were set up.

"What is the meaning of this?" I ask.

"You need extra training," he replies.

"What! I don't need extra training!" I yell in anger.

"You do when you will be the Princess's personal knight," he answers.

I look at him in surprise, personal knight? Well that is a first.

He presents the wooden sword in front of me.

"Let's test your swordsmanship," he says.

"You're kidding right? Me? Have swordsmanship? Ha! That is the most loaded piece of bullshit I have ever heeaaaaaarrrrrrdddddd!" I lift my sword, and block the attack from above. He attacks with the utmost confidence, slashing the sword to my left, then to my right. As for me, I am barely blocking, the sword hits my thigh, arm, elbow, and who else knows where. He knocks the wooden sword out of my hand and points the tip of his own sword to my face.

"You put up a good fight," he comments.

"You… Ah… phwoooo," I pant, barely getting the words out of my mouth.

"Again, En Garde,"

I bend over to pick up my sword, taking my stance. This time I attacked, slashing the sword, towards openings in his defence, only to be stopped by the quick reaction. I spin to distract him and land the next blow into the lower parts of his body. He turns to the left as I slam the sword into his groin area. A loud clang echoes the courtyard, as the sword bounces off his armour.

"Wow, you give a heck of a blow," he says, gasping, "Lucky I'm wearing this armour or that would have hurt."

"I didn't know I had it in me…" I reply, catching my breath.

"You have natural talent – you are just too hard on yourself" he replies patting me on the shoulder.

"I get if from my mother then," I say, smiling.

"A born warrior she was, many stories about her."

"Stories? What stories?" I ask curiously, to be honest I had no insight into the history of neither my life nor my mother's.

"I'm sorry I have no right to barge into your personal life."

"No continue," I hasten, trying to get the truth.

"Forget I said anything." He lifts the sword to his shoulder and walks off into the archway.

I kick the dirt floor in fury, my history was like a blank piece of parchment, I knew nothing of it. The only thing I was sure of was I was born, and that was pretty much it. Nothing… Nada…

I take my time to walk back to my suite, my servant lifts a barrel of hot water into my bathroom. As much as I dislike having a servant, Lissa insisted I had one, and of all people they had to pick Mia, Mia Rinaldi, the most stuck up, arrogant servant at the castle. Did I mention Arrogant was her middle name?

"The princess requests you to see her in her suite after your bath," Mia says in monotone.

"Thank you," I say sarcastically, pointing to the door. She exits.

To be honest I didn't like the idea of anyone having a servant.

As I finish my bath, I open the door to be intruded by Lissa and a man standing next to him, I recognised him immediately, Brown hair, emerald green eyes? Of course Adrian Ivashkov, second in command to head knight.

"Rose!" Lissa yelps, as she launches herself and me into a hug, "How was your first day?"

"Fine, why is Sir Ivashkov here?" I ask, peeking behind Lissa's shoulder to take a good hard look at him.

"He was telling me about you, and your duty when you finish the academy." She utters.

"You told her about the personal knight deal?" I say to him.

"Yes, of course," he replies.

"And how does ANYONE know whether I will finish or not? I might want to drop out because of the brutality of the head knight or I get kicked out for sleeping in class?" I shout.

"Rose, Calm down, let's go to dinner shall we?" Lissa soothes, patting my back and guiding me out of the room.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me in there." I apologise.

"That's ok, I understand."

The next morning, I awaken to the loud clanging noise of a pot being hit with a stick.

"Up! Up!" Dimitri yells, I look outside, the sun was still down.

"Seriously! I was expected to wake when the sun was up!"

"Not when you require special training, you brought this to yourself when you applied for the knight academy."

"I thought I was going to be a normal knight not a knight for someone's personal use!"

"Well we all thought of that but to be honest, you would not have passed if I didn't come up with the idea."

"YOU! YOU DID THIS TO MEE?" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"Yes I did, now come out and we begin training soon."

I fling myself out of bed, and out the door, luckily I slept with my training clothes on, I knew I wasn't going to wake up and get dressed in time.

As I get down to the courtyard, Adrian was standing there with a spear in his hand. My entrance catches his eye and causes him to smile.

I see Dimitri come up to him from behind and slap the back of Adrian's head, and mutters something in his ear, wiping the smirk off his face.

"Saddle up, we are going riding," Adrian says, seriously, that face really meant business.

I follow them into the stables; near the far edges of the castle, inside smelt like horse poop and hay. I easily find my horse, the black coat, white star on her forehead, and whinnies every time she sees me, Cobalt.

I pat her muzzle, and smile at the comfort she has around me. I lift the saddle onto her back, and tighten the straps. She turns her head to nudge me, but I push her head back, she does it again, now neighing with discomfort. She starts to become very unsettled, lifting her hooves and scraping them along the ground. Only one thing will cause her uneasiness.

"DIMITRI!" I shout, catching the attention of the stable hands.

"Yes?" he asks, looking at my horse, noticing the same thing.

The ground starts to shake violently; the beams that held up the stables began to crack, causing parts of the roof fall to the ground. Dimitri grabs my hand and pulls me out of the stable.

"No! Cobalt! I can't leave her!" I yell, above the noise.

I run back into the falling rubble, I jump onto her back and ride her out of the stables.

A beam falls in front of the exit,

"Dimitri!" I shout, flames begin to engulf the hay that were scattered all over the stable floor. The heat intensified.

"Rose! JUMP!" I hear him shout.

"I can't! She's too scared!" I cry in return. I lead Cobalt deeper into the stable. I give her a gentle kick and she launches herself towards the exit. Cobalt jumps the beam consumed by the fire. I sigh with relief, and Dimitri takes a hold of Cobalt to calm her.

I watch stable hands pull horses out of the fire, through the back door, one by one, the horses come out of the flaming building, and the more parts of the stables fall to pieces.

I loud bang resonates the countryside, as parts of the castle crumble apart.

"Lissa," I state. Grabbing the reins of Cobalt and riding towards the Castle.

"ROSE!" I hear Dimitri yell. I turn to find him grabbing a horse from one of the stable hands and leaping on.

"Lissa, where can you be?" I ask to myself. I immediately thought of Christian, the boy at the ball. I rode towards the south section of the castle.

Jumping off Cobalt, I run straight into the Castle, giant cracks run along the walls. I run and I run fast towards the Ozera suite. I kick open the door, Lissa leaps into my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Help Christian!" she exclaims. Pointing at the fallen stone wall.

"Oh Lord," I gasp, as a scream resonates the room. Lissa had screamed after the ceiling fell on top of me, the ceiling lands on my abdomen knocking the air out of my lungs. My sight starts to fade as I fall unconscious.

Lissa POV

"OH MY GOSH! HELP! DIMITRI! SOMEONE! HELPPP!" I yell, crying as Rose's eyes flutter into unconsciousness.

Dimitri leaps into the room, dodging a falling stone.

"Help both of them!" I cry.

"Lissa, I need you to do something, gently lift the weight of this stone, stop it crushing Rose."

"I'll get Christian first." He takes a hold of the large stone that had wiped the consciousness of Christian.

I slowly lift the stone that had knocked Rose out, blood began trickling out of her mouth.

"Dimitri! There is blood coming out of her mouth!"

Dimitri comes over holding Christian in his arms. He lays him on the floor.

"Tend to Christian," he says, calmly.

"I don't know what to do!" I yell in shame.

"Just check for injuries, broken bones? Anything! HUMPH!" he cries as he lifts the heavy stone off Rose.

"Rose… Rose… Come on!" Dimitri gently slaps her cheeks, "her injuries are horrific, broken ribs."

Rose wakes up, coughing blood out of her mouth. She leans to her side, as more blood rushes out.

"We need to get out of here."

The ceiling continues to crumble, creating a stone wall between us and the exit.

We were trapped.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Another chapter at your service!**_

_**~A.L. Mitchell**_

_**All Rights Reserved **_

**Chapter 4**

DPOV

I lift her up into my arms, the soft brown hair, soaked in blood.

"Dimitri! THE WALL!" Lissa yells from behind, pointing to the wall which had formed a hole into the next room.

I run towards the open route. _Well that was easy_ I thought slipping through the hole, but it turns out the hole lead to an open room, light exposed through the massive fallen wall. Majority of the room had crumbled and fallen down to the land below.

"Sir Belikov!" cries a knight, from below. Looking down, I meet the eyes of Ivashkov.

"We need to get down!" I yell.

"No need to state the obvious, Belikov!" he shakes his head in disbelief.

"Dimitri! Christian is awake!" Lissa yells from the hole in the wall.

"Ok pass him through..." I say.

Christian and Rose pass through the hole, but Christian was still groggy and Rose, well, she was still unconscious... and Rose seemed to have suffered the majority of the injuries.

"Ok Lissa your turn,"

As she comes through the opening, Adrian had made it to a higher point. Now only a few feet below us, I hold Lissa's hand as I guide her to Adrian, who then caught her fall.

One by one, we make it to sea level. But it wasn't over, an aftershock rattles the countryside, more parts of the palace collapse. I pick up Rose and run west heading further and further to the borders, the only place I knew where the others could rendezvous.

No-one was there, empty barren land stood in the way. Moroia was surrounded by harsh desert to the west, open sea to the north, rainforest to the south and grassland to the east. It was an odd piece of land, but it was believed that the rainforest and the desert was formed by magic.

I lay Rose on the floor, assessing more of her injuries; they weren't as bad as I initially thought but it was still necessary to send her to Dhampany for treatment, Dhampany had the best healers. Even though it was now enemy territory, many healers had rebelled against the new Strigoi reign.

RPOV

Faded voices fill my ears, the light turn red beneath my eyelids. I force my eyes open, adjusting to the light, a familiar face appears in front of me, the golden eyes staring in return.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty, Nice of you to wake up a week later…" he smiles.

"REMY!" I yell, jerking awake, wrapping my arms round his neck, "What are you doing here?"

"I… I… I work here, I'm the assistant to the main healer."

"Wow, I didn't expect you to be the medical type."

His face brightens in happiness, as he pulls a dress out of drawer, throwing it into my direction.

"Put it on,"

"Why?"

"We are going for a walk; you look like you need the fresh air."

I hide behind divider tossing the dress over my head. Noticing the large bandage that wrapped around my stomach, tiny speckles of blood sit on the outer layer of the bandage.

Vague whispers flow itself through the gaps in the divider. It was difficult to make out.

The whispering stops as I step out of the divider, both whisperers glancing at my direction. Then began to raise their voices…

"So… its ok for me to take Rose out for some fresh air?" Remy says, loud enough for me to hear.

"Of course." The nurse replies quickly as if hiding something.

Remy lifts his hand to gesture his request of 'holding hands'. I take his hand and he pulls me out of the room, fast enough to make me run.

"Remy slow down!" I cry, pulling him back.

"Sorry, Rose," he replies, slowing down.

As we exit the healers, blasts of fresh air fill my lungs. The gentle sun, it's heat settling gently onto my skin, pain begins to sear deep into my blood as the blood starts to pump into the bandaged area of my stomach.

"Rose, you alright?" Remy asks.

"Yeah, its alright, let's keep going, this sunlight feels nice."

He leads me towards the southern part of the city.

"Remy, I need to ask… Am I in Dhampany?"

"Yes, you are Angel…" he looked at my curiously, "You didn't know?"

"No? Should I?"

"I don't know, I just assumed you knew."

He takes me to the forest where we met every year, I picture the same tree. Imagining the sound of the river flowing nearby to the tree, where our initials were inscribed.

"RD + RH".

The real sound of the rivers flow smoothly into my ears, the smell of fresh water swells my nose, the most glorious scent.

"Welcome to my Wonderland…" Remy smiles, swishing the air, as the flies swarm his face. The flies begin to dance around me rather than the attacking motions when around Remy. I laugh at him, as he growls in annoyance.

He yanks a rope, tied to the branch of the tree, holding on tight, muscles tense, he swings out into the middle of the lake, letting go and landing into the water with a splash. I catch the rope that returns into my direction. He surfaces and wipes the stray water off his face, flicking the hair, covering his face, back. The sunlight glistens on his wet face, the muscles in his face create that gorgeous smile.

"Come in, Rose! The water is amazing…" he calls from below.

I grasp the rope, and stop at the edge of the cliff. I lift my dress over my head, and realise the bandage from the injury. I rip the bandage off my skin, the cut had closed itself off, leaving only a long white scar on the surface of the skin. I shake off the worry from the injury and take a few steps back. Getting a running start I leap off the cliff and soar into the air. Letting go of the rope I splash into the water. Holding my breath, I explore the sea bed of the lake, little crabs scuttle left and right out of their little holes. I slide my hands on the sea bed, closing the small holes the crab made. A small tap on the shoulder caused me to jump out of my skin and spin, water shoots up my nose, yelping in discomfort I surface. I begin coughing and sniffling getting the water out of my nose.

"You alright?" Remy asks,

"Water up my nose…" I reply, in annoyance.

Remy flicks the water in front of him at my face.

DPOV

I cross the borders, ready to take Rose back home, 2 weeks since the Earthquake. I open the door to her room, holding a rose.

"SURPRISE!" I yell, jumping into the room.

I look around and set my eyes on the empty bed where the expected Rose was supposed to be lying.

"Sir Belikov!" cries the nurse.

"Where is Rose?"

"I wasn't expecting you to be here so early! She went out with the… with the… assistant…." She faltered.

"Where did they go?"

"To the forest in the south,"

I race out of the healers, sprinting south towards the luscious forest, where Rose currently is.

Laughter echoes through the forest, deeper and deeper into the forest I reach the Sacred Lake, the only magical place left on Dhampany after the Strigoi attack, 17 years ago.

Rose and a boy were toying around in the water, the boy had his back faced to me, therefore I couldn't make out his identity.

I sense of jealously runs through my body, as Rose latches onto him, smothering him with kisses, the final one landing smack bang onto his lips.

I step out of the shadows, getting a better view of the action below. I catch Rose's glance, she pulls away from the boy, now looking directly at me. Noticing her staring, the boy turns around. Shock rushes through my body, taking any jealously further and further away. That boy…Anyone could recognise him, like a picture out of a famous book.

RPOV

"Rose, get up here now," He yells, pointing to his feet.

Reluctantly I get out of the water, crawling up the banks of the lake. Remy takes my hand and pushes me further up the bank.

"Yes? Sir Belikov?" I ask lazily, pissed off at his interruption.

"Talk. Alone." He replies, grabbing my arm pulling me into the forest.

"What is your problem?" I say angrily.

"Do you know who that boy is?"

"Yes, I do, he is my boyfriend. Period"

"His name?"

"Remy and I don't know his last name, he never told me…"

"So what does he like to be called? Remy or Mr. I don't know his last name?"

"Its not a joke!"

Dimitri moves away from our position and stands in front of Remy.

"Name and background?" Dimitri asks, directly.

"Remy… and Dhampir…" he fumbles on his words,

"Liar." Dimitri states. That word was enough to drive me insane.

"You can't just call him that just because he doesn't want to reveal his last name?" I yell, pressing my finger deep into his arm, poking the life out of them.

"I can, because this boy, you call your boyfriend is not who you think he is," He exclaims

"What are you saying? That he had lied to me my whole life?"

"Rose, I actually haven't been straight with you from the beginning."

"What?" I reply, disappointingly.

"Would you like me to explain or would you do the honours?" Dimitri said, butting in.

"I want to hear it from Remy, thanks Dimitri."

"My name is not Remy… It's Jeremiah, Remy is short for it."

I burst into laughter, that's all it was? He gave me a nickname?

"What are you gonna tell me next? That you are the prince?" I giggle, grasping my stomach. I glance at his face, the gold in his eyes darkened to a deep brown.

"Oh my… Prince Jeremiah Dashkov," my hand automatically covers my mouth, tears start to form in the eyelid, the blink causes it to break and the tear flows down my cheek, falling off my chin.

"Rose, please…" he assures, stepping closer to me.

"No. No. Stay. Where. You. Are." I state, pointing to the floor at where he was standing.

"Rose… Let me explain…"

"THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAIN! YOU LIED TO ME! MY WHOLE LIFE! I thought you would never lie to me, I never cared I didn't know your last name, I NEVER CARED! Yet you still lie, the lie becomes another and another and another."

Dimitri stands in the background, ready to bash the shits out of Remy, not Remy. Jeremiah.

"I'm sorry, for being such a burden to you Prince Dashkov, I bet you have better things to do than dealing with me. I hate you. Goodbye." I say, stepping further and further back, I turn and run, running faster and faster, dodging the trees, leaping over fallen branches.

"Rose! Rose!" Dimitri calls.

"GO AWAY!" I yell. More tears leap out of my eye sockets, cleaning them dry.

"Rose! Stop." He says, grabbing my arm, pulling me to a stop.

"Go away!" I cry, twisting his firm hold on my arm out of the grip. But all he does is take a hold of my shoulders.

"Roza, please calm down," he assures, pulling my into his embrace.

I burst into tears, as his warm cuddle empowers me.

"This is what you want isn't it? Be there when the girl, breaks it off from her boyfriend, so you can get the girl?" I says, breaking away.

"No! Of Course not!" he exclaims.

"Yeah right," I say, disgusted. I walk away from him, taking the trails back into the city.

The carriage was waiting when I got back to the healers. Dimitri was already there, since I walked through many streets before getting back to the healers. All over Dhampany there were posters of Jeremiah and his Strigoi father, Victor. How could I have not noticed that?

I climb into the carriage, not saying a word, we ride in the carriage into the sunset, heading back home


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yay next chapter! O AND DON'T BE SURPRISE CUZ I CANT DO THE PYRIMID TYPE WRITING SORRY! STORY WILL CHANGE A LITTLE Too!**_

**R&R**

_**~A.L. Mitchell**_

Ch.5

The ride back to the castle was long, I didn't speak to Dimitri the whole way back, he tried to apologize several times but I wasn't ready to forgive him yet. The pain still longed in my heart, Remy was the man I almost was in love with until I found out who he really was, Prince Jeremiah the man I hate.

I thought back on what they both had said to me, I didn't know what to make of it all, it seemed like I have been lied to my whole life. Never one has the truth leaked through the lips of anybody as far as I knew.

"Rose" it was Dimitri, he leaned in from his spot in front of me to wipe a stray tear away from my cheek.

"At least talk to me" he said after a while of me ignoring him, still I didn't say a word.

"There's nothing to say." I whispered, a small smile crossed his features then disappeared with an apologetic gaze that lingered across to me in a heartbreaking way. I let out a small sob, there was always something wrong with my life no matter how many people viewed it in their own way. He moved beside me and put his arms around my shoulders once more as he holds me close, I could hear his heart beat, strong and steady, whereas mine is pounding in my head. I continued to cry until we were halfway to the castle. It was then that I straightened myself up and tried to relax so nobody, but Dimitri, would know I was crying.

When we got to the front of the castle Lissa practically ripped the door of the carriage from its hinges and tackled me to the floor.

"I'm so glad your alright Rose!" she yelled in my ear Dimitri helps us out after our reunion, mother greeted me with a firm but loving hug and escorted Lissa and I to my room. She bid us goodnight and left. Lissa on the other hand kept me up the whole night, filling me in on what happened while I was gone. A lot actually, they had to fix the castle and Lissa got a whole new room while mine just had to get cleaned up a bit, we lost at least 10 people total that were killed in the earthquake and 30 more were severely injured. The market had some damage to it but they just had to fix it up and it was back in business, and Lissa and Christian are courting.

Before dawn Lissa and I had fallen asleep on my bed together. I heard Dimitri come in and felt his gaze on us and then the door shut quietly. No training today thank goodness.

_**There you go the first official chapter I have written on this story….thank you again LilWinx!**_

_**Review and tell me what you think...or how i did please!**_

_**~A.L. Mitchell**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everybody,**_

_**I have a poll on my profile and I want you to vote, please. **_

_**~A.L. Mitchell**_

_**All rights reserved**_

Ch.6

Three days I've been sitting in the castle, I didn't feel like doing anything, I just want to lie in my room all day.

I've been doing a lot of thinking and the way I treated Dimitri was unfair, for him. But still I lie in my room, mourning over the day I realized that who I thought Remy was, wasn't. It's been hard for me, and Lissa, and Dimitri. I've locked everything and everyone out; I don't want to see anybody at the moment, except my broken reflection in the broken mirror. I had thrown a piece of rubble I found under my bed yesterday evening at it. I hated looking at someone that was easily convinced if not gullible. But afterwards I had felt a little better, after that I destroyed my whole room; I tore down the nightstand with all the parchment, the quill, and the ink. Some of the ink had splattered onto the wall and made it look like a large wound on the blue. Next I moved to my bed and tore off all the covers in one swift motion and threw myself on the naked bed and cried myself to sleep.

Dimitri's POV

Three days have passed since we've come back to the castle, at first everything seemed back to the way it should be then Rose had locked herself inside of her room and wouldn't let anyone inside, not even Lissa, or me. I knew she was having a hard time trying to make sense of Prince Jeremiah not telling her who he truly was but I had a feeling that it ran deeper than that.

The next day I had picked some red and purple roses to give to Rose, each of which were at full bloom, with some small buds and other small white flowers.

I walked up to her room holding the small bundle under my duster and knocked. There was no answer. I knocked again, no answer. I checked the door handle, it was unlocked. I opened the door slowly and looked inside, the room was in ruins. The nightstand looked like it had been thrown several times the ink, quill, and parchment were littered on the floor and the black ink was everywhere. The bed was torn apart with the covers stained from the ink, the mirror was broken beyond repair.

I looked around stepping on the blankets and splattered ink, no Rose. I looked some more and stepped on a large clump of pillows and blanket, something hard was underneath it. Pulling them back, I found her.

She was asleep thank goodness. There was a gasp from behind me; I turned to see Janine and Princess Lissa in the doorway. Both stepped in next to me and looked at her.

She was pale and her eyes puffy.

I knelt down and shook her shoulder gently, she jerked awake and looked at us.

"Rose what did you do?" Janine asked as she looked around.

"I don't know, I just felt like going on a rampage" she spat, Janine's face reddened

"Don't use that tone with me" she sneered back

"Janine" Princess Lissa warned, Janine cast one last stern look at Rose that meant 'this isn't the end of this discussion' and left.

"Rose are you ok?" Princess Lissa bent down next to us trying not to get her dress in the splattered ink.

"I'm fine Liss don't worry about me" she said sincerely

"Worry? Rose you destroyed your room and you're going to tell me not to worry?"

"I'm fine Lissa"

"You don't look fine, Rose"

It was like a ball game, they argued back and forth, back and forth until the princess shed tears and left the room sobbing. I turned to Rose who was crying as well.

"Are you going to yell at me too, Comrade?" she asked

"No, I want to, but I'm not going to because you've been through enough."

"Why not everybody else has?"

"I'll make you a deal…" I said suddenly, she looked surprised at the sudden change of subject

"Like…?"

"If you have any problems or frustrations or anything else a women like you has, you take it out in training and come talk to me. OK?"

"Any problems that a women like me has?" she laughed

"Yeah."

"Alright deal" again she laughed and shook my hand.

_**I know I know your probably wondering 'why the heck does Rose go on a rampage?' your answer…because this is the start of Rose and Dimitri's growing love awwww so sweet! Sorry if it's a huge spoiler but I wanted good reviews that I'll be happy to get from you!**_

_**R&R**_

_**~A.L. Mitchell**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry I haven't been updating as often as I should but I have been so busy with finals and family, it's been nuts I'll try to make something so I can update more regularly and what not. **_

_**So here you go another chapter…..**_

_**A.L. Mitchell **_

_**All rights reserved**_

Ch.7

Roses POV

Days passed since my 'episode' (as Dimitri calls it) and Lissa hasn't said a word to me I've tried to see her but she avoids me by going to the markets or completely ignoring me. I was moved to a new room while mine was being redesigned. I was happy and a little more than embarrassed because I was the gossip of the kingdom. 'Knight in training goes crazy' I just smile and brush it off, it was one incident and I was slightly unstable for a while, it doesn't mean I won't hold up to my duty in protecting Lissa, that's if she'll talk to me. Again I fall into a small depressed state as I walk to training.

Dimitri was stretching at the edge of the small field the trainees use to run. I jogged up next to him and swiftly started copping his movements. When we were finished with the stretches he came to stand directly in front of me.

"Now instead of fighting hand to hand or sword fighting you're going to run this whole field twelve times" he looked at me sternly "without stopping"

"Are you crazy!" I liked the fighting but one thing I loathed was running I did enough of that when I ran from Jeremiah. A pang of sadness hit my heart at the thought and I hastily pushed it away. "I can't run twelve laps without stopping if my life depended on it!"

"Well it will, start running now" he had a point, so I did what he asked. By the end of the first lap I was begging for a break, he rolled his eyes and gave me an actual smile that made my heart flutter and my legs move faster. The end of the final lap could not come soon enough, I was drenched in sweat, my throat was dry, and every muscle in my body was screaming. I collapsed at the end of the lap right beside Dimitri.

"You were too slow by the sixth lap, you and the princess are dead."

"Wow….comrade…great…..support." I said between pants.

He glared at me "It wasn't meant to be support you need some reason to run faster and this is it" he leaned in closer to my collapsed/lying on my back form and looked straight into my eyes. I was drowning in the dark brown depths unable to help myself from my imagination. He was just perfect in every way, more so then Jeremiah, brilliantly sculpted muscles rippled with every movement, lips a full pale pink, hair softer then silk, eyes dark mysterious, haunting. Everything about him: beautiful. I felt myself falling hard for him; I was starting to love him, more so then my own life.

"Got it?" he asked, I blinked back into reality and nodded

"Yeah I got it."

"Good." He stood up and held a hand out to me, I took it gratefully and felt the sparks flick up my arm into my chest. He gave me a small smile and said he had a meeting to go to. I watched him wink out of sight and then it was my turn to leave to go to class that I was late for again. I got into some non sweaty clothes and nearly ran for the door of the classroom. Yanking it open I stepped in. the teacher glanced up and sighed at my tardiness but didn't say anything. Sorely I walked to my desk and sat down. The teacher went on a lecture that I didn't or care to listen to and I fell asleep.

_*Dream*_

I was at the tree I left Jeremiah at, he stood there looking sad but when he looked up at me it change to hope. I gave him my signature glare and punched him in the jaw. He went flying back, but unfortunately he recovered quickly. He stood in front of me, the sadness had returned.

"I'm sorry Rose" he said, I slapped him on the cheek with the back of my hand.

"I'm not"

"Wait before you beat me into a bloody pulp I need to tell you something." He said as I rose my other hand for another strike aiming for the eye.

"Make it quick" I snarled. He flinched but continued

"I shouldn't have lied to you about who I was it was wrong of me to do. I still love you and need you Rose please forgive me." he went down on one knee with his fist covering his heart. Anger boiled in my blood, I needed this I needed him to suffer to feel my pain that I felt for days. Then it diminished slightly, I pitied him, he got everything he wanted but he wasn't going to get me.

"They say forgiveness is the first step toward love" he looked up and smiled I continued "I don't feel that because I don't forgive you, I don't love you." His smile died and tears replaced it "They also say violence is never the answer" I kicked him in the chest that sent him flying into the nearest tree "I don't think that's true" I gave another glare.

_*End*_

"Hathaway!" came a familiar voice in the distance. I glanced up from my folded arms and saw Mason with a piece of parchment. He took my notes for me again; dang I'm in dept to him. I smiled gratefully and took it.

"Thank you Mason I owe you" he smiled thoughtfully

"Yeah you do and how about you and me go out for a stroll in the markets tonight and that could be your payment" I blushed slightly.

"Yeah sounds good" his smile brightened tremendously and he nodded taking his leave.

I stood up and left to go back to training. I glanced around the field looking for Dimitri.

"It's canceled this afternoon" a voice said behind me I jumped and looked to see my mother walking up to me.

"Oh ok." I said happily and gave her a quick hug before skipping to my room to get ready for this evening with Mason.

_**Awesome Rose is in love with Dimitri. Review and tell me what you think!**_

_**~A.L. Mitchell**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okky Dokie so heres the next chapter for you **_

_**No announcements except REVIEW!**_

_**A.L. Mitchell**_

_**All rights reserved**_

Ch8

I walked with Mason into the markets in the dim twilight, he had bought dinner at the beginning and now we were just strolling through looking at everybody as they packed up for the night. He tried to reach for my hand but I pulled away because of the memory that flashed inside my head of Jeremiah. Even when I try to not think of him, something always tells me that another things wrong, almost like someone's planning something and I don't know what it is but I still shake it off thinking it's just me and nothing's wrong, everybody's safe.

We walked up to the castle in awkward silence; his hands were in his pockets as he looked straight ahead. I frowned and thought we'd hit it off or that it would be better, a nice dinner, conversation, and walk. Well the dinner was nice, so was the walk but no conversations just small talk that lapse right back into silence that we are in now. He stopped in front of the doors that led into the massive hallway and into the leading rooms and throne room.

I gave him a small smile

"Did you have a nice time?" he asked worried

"Yes it was lovely thank you." I let my smile grow in reassurance but he didn't seem to believe me when he frowned.

Finally after a long pause he nodded "Well see you in school." Strange, o well, he was probably kicking himself for it. I did have a nice time except for all the awkward moments but other than that it was nice to just get out.

"Yeah see you." I whispered to myself and turned to the doors in which were flung open and ran into making me trip and fall into the dirt.

"Hey watch it!" I yelled and stared right into the face of Andre.

"Sorry Rose I didn't see you." He said as he helped me from the ground. I dusted off the dirt from my dress that I wore and then gave him a glare.

"Well of course you didn't it's a door not a window!" he gave me a sheepish smile; I rolled my eyes and went around him walking to my temporary room. When I got there I saw the maids had already started moving my things somewhere else.

"Oh Miss Rose your room is ready for your use again."

"Oh thank you." I smiled as she gave a small curtsy and walked away with my parchment and quills. I fallowed her and offered my help that she declined saying it was only so little and she could manage. I nodded and stepped into my room gasping. It was completely redone. The bed was still in the same place in the middle of the opposite wall from where I was standing but it was made of a strange ebony wood with large posts that reached halfway to the middle of the wall, thin sky blue fabric hung from the posts descending to the floors and on the top of the posts ending to a point in the middle of them, the fabric was see through so I could see the blankets resting on top of the fluffy bed. They were the same color of the wood and the fabric was thicker, pillows were fluffy with embroider designs and beads.

I gazed when I saw the walls were now the same color as the bed and held large portraits and a full length mirror near the closet and most likely in the closet but bigger. I went to the bed, fascinated by its beauty; I lay down on the cool soft covers and instantly fell into a dark dreamless sleep.

The next thing I know I hit something hard, full force on my face. I instantly awoke and felt refreshed to kick someone's butt. That was until I saw Dimitri, it diminished.

"Your late, again." He said bitterly, I frowned

"Well it wouldn't be the first time" I whispered of course he heard and frowned

"And for that comment you have just earned yourself three more laps."

"What that's not fair!" I yelled he just shrugged and walked out of the room so I could get ready. Dressing in light cloths because I learned that it's harder and more disgusting to run in the regular trainee gear, I met him out in the spot we met yesterday and stretched with him.

"Begin" he said when we finished the stretches. I did as he said and watched him take out one of his swords and went through the motions of the techniques. I ignored him at first then I couldn't help but watch as his form moved gracefully through the grass, as silent the wind yet fast and deadly like the water. He moved like it too almost as if he was it, well I guess he could be the way his muscles rippled under his armor and his movements liquidly, handsomely he came to an end of the routine and checked behind him to see if I was still running. I started back up before he could fully look behind him. I smiled as I let my thoughts wander through the rest of the run.

I finished, took my break and went to my class that I was, surprisingly, wasn't late for. I drug my stiff muscles to my seat and tried to stay away but only to succeed by luck.

_**Please Review! Or no new chapter!**_

_**A.L. Mitchell**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry I haven't been updating more I have to share a laptop with four and school is rrrrr…..**_

_**But I find time so here you go **_

_**A.L. Mitchell**_

_**All rights reserved**_

Ch.9

After class I walked to my room stiffly. When I opened the door to go throw myself on my bed I saw Lissa already sitting on it staring at her hands, absently playing with the bracelets on her wrist while she stared straight ahead. She turned her head as I walked in and sat down next to her. She instantly wrapped her arms around my torso and looked up at my apologizing with her eyes. I hugged her back as a reassurance. No matter what fights were in we always forgive each other even if it doesn't need words or explanations.

"Missed you Rose." She whispered

"Missed you too." I said back she smiled, pulling out of the hug she leaned back on the pillows.

"So what you been up to lately?" she asked

I shrugged "They redid my room and I went on a date with Mason Ashford." Her face morphed in shock and happiness.

"Really how was it?"

"I think it would be best if we just remained friends." Is all I said, her face fell slightly

"Was it that bad?"

"No, no it was fine but there was nothing to talk about." Well there was but my mind kept wandering off to Dimitri. I mentally slapped myself for not even trying to hit it off with Mason because there was no way I could ever be with Dimitri especially now with me going to be Lissa's personal knight, but I could still let my mind wonder and dream.

"Oh…" she bit her lip a sure sign she wanted to tell me something but wasn't so sure if she wanted to say it.

"What?"

"I have to tell you something but you have to promise not to say anything and I mean it not a word to anyone."

"Alright I swear I won't tell a soul."I crossed my heart for emphases, she just glared and continued

"I…I" she paused and took a deep breath "I think I'm in love."

"What! With who?" I grabbed her upper arms so she could look into my eyes

"Christian Ozera." My fingers tightened their hold on her as she tried to squirm away, my mind raced; how could she be in love with the Strigoi boy, her worst enemy still human?

"Are you crazy!" I shook her. She yanked out of my grasp and stood in front of me

"No. but can't you be a little happy for me?" I opened my mouth to speak but she interrupted

"I mean I would be happy if I found out if you were in love with someone that you could never be with! So why can't you be happy for me?"

It took me awhile to answer "I am happy for you Liss. It's just I don't want to see you hurt or worse. I can't trust him his parents are Strigoi"

"But he's not"

"Yet. Lissa. He's unstable! He could up and disappear with you one day and you'll never be seen again and I don't want that to happen!"

"It won't I won't…..let that happen and you know it! he's not unstable I trust him!"

"What do you mean you trust him?" the bell in my head rang "unless you were alone with him. You were weren't you?" there was silence on her end. I laughed out loud, she looked at me shocked

"Why are you laughing?"

"Becau…..because you're trying to get yourself killed!" she stood back as I walked toward her.

"No I'm not I can handle myself just fine without your help!" I laughed a little harder and my sides started to ache.

"How would you know a man you've never been in love!" I stopped and stared, tears filled my eyes as the images of Jeremiah flashed through then Dimitri's. Lissa covered her mouth and stepped closer to me

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that" she reached for my hand and I let her. The fight was over, I didn't want her and I to fight and not talk to each other again.

"I guess not" it was a lie but I couldn't let her know about Dimitri and Jeremiah. Another bell went off in my head when I thought of Jeremiah; I HAD been going out with a Strigoi descendent so there wasn't much say on my part. Instead of yelling back I hugged her she stiffened at the sudden posture and then relaxed, hugging me back.

"Just listen to your gut and tell me anything that he does to you," I pulled back "and no secrets." She nodded and kept on hugging me.

_**Ok I think that's it hope it's worth the wait and sorry if it seems theres a lot of arguments or fighting.**_

_**Review for next chapter!**_

_**A.L. Mitchell**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry it's been so long since I've updated_

_Review!_

_A.L. Mitchell_

_All rights reserved_

**Chapter Ten**

Lissa and I went to the markets the next day and picked out fabric for another ball her parents are hosting. I don't know who it's for yet, though I have a feeling it's not for Lissa's birthday.

I let my mind wander to last night's events, we are both still afraid about what had happened and struggled to forget the unfathomable events. Lissa struggles more than I.

"Rose what do you think of this one?" she brought me out of my thoughts and held up lavender fabric up to me, I shrugged and pushed it away slightly to get a better look at it. It was silk obviously, Lissa wouldn't settle for anything less for the festivities of the ball. Or Christian.

"I like it on you better than me" she said and stood in front of the small mirror they had and held it to her face.

"It looks fine on you Lissa, now may we go?" We've been out in the markets all afternoon and I'm beat from training this morning, Dimitri made me spar and run five laps.

"No not yet I haven't chosen my fabric yet." She went for the darker purple fabric and held it up

"Ooo I love this one!" she held it out to me I nodded

"Yeah you should get it, I bet Christian will like it" she giggled at his name.

"Alright" she turned to the merchant, "these two please," he nodded to her.

We left the markets around twilight and got back to the castle, her designers snatched it out of her hands and left to get started.

"Lissa who's the ball for?" I asked as we were walking to the dining hall together arm and arm

She stayed quiet for a long time

"Umm well it's for King Dashkov and his son Jeremiah." I stayed quiet this time and let out a small "Oh" after a while.

"But you're over him remember?" I forgot I talked to her about what had happened, now I am over him and moved on, he doesn't deserve anyone he lies to.

"Yeah I am"

"See now all you have to do is be nice and let him know that you've moved on to….who?" she tried to make me spill who I liked now but I wouldn't tell her, she would butt in and tell her parents that, or ask Dimitri if he liked me as well.

"Not telling, big mouth." I said; her jaw dropped before she smiled.

"Come on Rose who's the unlucky guy!" this time my jaw dropped and I smiled.

"Well then I suppose Christian is" I lied, he eyes went wide in shock

"What!" she yelled

"I'm just kidding Lissa he's all yours!" Her eyes narrowed and she nodded knowing that I was happy for her and would never in a million years like Christian.

"Please Rose tell me who you like!" she chanted out of the blue. I saw Dimitri walking toward us fasted paced.

"There you two are I've been looking everywhere" he said as he fell into pace with us.

"Yeah we're on our way to the dining hall" I said

"Yes that's where everyone is, King Dashkov and Jeremiah are here earlier than expected and they wanted to meet the princess," he hissed lowly as we entered the hall.

"Ah Lissa there you are, " Andre said strolling over to her and grabbing her by her other arm pulling her away from me and introducing her to_them_.

"Be polite Rose and pretend you don't know_him,_" Dimitri whispered low enough so King Dashkov wouldn't hear.

"I'll try my best" I hissed as I glared at Jeremiah's back

Dinner was served in three courses including desert for the king and his son, I watched my food the whole time and picked at it every-so-often so it looked like I was eating something. I tried to distract myself by looking around the room and avoiding the intense stare Jeremiah gave me, I notice that the guardians from both sides were standing around the room, Dimitri included. Jeremiah sat across from me and ate his food greedily, I tried not to look up at him, and it worked up until he wanted to start a conversation with me, in which I ignored him. Mom elbowed me when he tried the third time. I looked up and gave him a tight smile.

"How have you been Rose?" he asked as he shoveled in another mouthful of pie.

"I've been_better_" I said and added in a thought to myself 'without you.' He picked up on the message and smiled

"I'm glad; I hear you're training to be a knight." He said nonchalantly, I tried my best not to narrow my eyes at him

"Yes I am" I said politely.

'And I can kick your ass and run from you afterwards.'

"That's wonderful. I hear Knight Belikov is your trainer am I correct?" My eyes narrowed on their own accord this time,

"Yes that is correct," what was he trying to do? Get under my skin or do that Strigoi thing on me? I don't know but I don't like it.

"That's great maybe you can be a good fighter from his teachings"

"Yes maybe" mom elbowed me again "If you'll excuse me I must get to bed I had brutal training today" I stood up, nodded, and left.

_What do you want to happen next Review and let me know!_

_A.L. Mitchell_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated…but I am now so here you go.**_

_**A.L. Mitchell**_

**Chapter Ten**

In the hallway I heard whispering from the dining hall before Dimitri smoothly walked out- this is what I can see from the way I was looking behind me angrily debating on whether to go back in and beat Jeremiah's head on the table- I almost did then he walked out and quickly caught up with me.

He didn't say anything until we were outside in the garden. Before he could utter a word I laughed out loud out of frustration. I couldn't stand him, the way he talked-like every word he uttered was a lie, the way he walked- he owned everything and everybody because his father did, everything about_him_is irritating to me now. Ever since the day in the forest, the day I realized the man I love is standing right in front of me.

I stopped laughing when Dimitri cupped my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. He still didn't say anything instead he leaned in and placed a soft gentle kiss on my lips before he pulled away completely.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly. I didn't know what to say back so I stepped on my tip toes and kissed him again, I wrapped my arms in his hair pulling it out of the band that held it at the nape of his neck; he stiffened at first before giving in and kissing me back.

"Excuse me if I'm interrupting anything" I heard someone say. We broke apart immediately and turned to see who it was. King Dashkov stood in the shadows and walked to where we were, as if he was taking a walk and just ran into us on the way. My mind conjured up that he excused himself shortly after Dimitri did and followed us and stood, watching and waiting to see what would happen next. I stepped away from him reluctantly and glared at King Dashkov,

"I can see he's more than just your trainer," Dimitri went ridged and walked over to him,

"It isn't what it seems."

"You dare tell me that I'm a liar and that my own eyes deceived me?" he said calmly, my blood grew cold at the words, Dimitri replied even more calmly,

"No I suppose not, but it was unexpected and will never happen again."

"I will take your word on it than Sir Belikov" then he left at Strigoi speed.

I let Dimitri's words sink in, did he not like the kiss or was it to humor King Dashkov? I hoped it was the second one because that would mean he loved me back. He came over to me again; one last kiss was all he did before walking away.

_**Review for what you think should happen next….**_

_**A.L. Mitchell**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**All rights reserved**_

_**A.L. Mitchell**_

Ch.12

Training was its usual except Dimitri was being distant, more so than usual. He ran with me anyways. The last lap came up faster than normal. It was probably because my head wandered back to last night, the kiss.

I wanted to ask if what he said last night to Lord Dashkov were true. But I remained silent until my curiosity boiled to a brink. I let it slip as we stopped running.

"Are the words you said true?" he knew exactly what I meant but still he didn't answer.

"Dimitri?" I tried, he looked at the ground.

"They were?" I bent down so I could look into his eyes; he looked up and so did I.

"Yes Rose they were. Everything was a mistake" the words stung but he continued "I shouldn't have kissed you; we should only be training not falling in love. I am still training you but that's it and nothing else. The kiss should have never happened; I let my emotions get in the way.

They come first and that is it. It will never happen again and I won't allow it."

Tears pooled and ran down my cheeks, I didn't stop them, I wanted him to see how he hurt me, and then an idea struck. I went on my tiptoes and let our lips meet again, he allowed it breaking the promise he had just given my but it could be dammed I don't care at this moment because all I could think about was how his hair felt between my fingers.

Suddenly he stiffened and literally pushed me away; I stumbled over my feet and fell. I saw one little tear leave his eye before he was gone. He was torn as well, it was a forbidden love and he knew it.

I sat in the field and cried, hugging my knees to my chest for comfort. I didn't let the sobs escape, just the tears. I missed class because of this. After a while I went to my room to sleep.

_**Sorry it's so short again.**_

_**Review**_

_**A.L. Mitchell**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello everybody I'm back and ready to write!_

_I'm super sorry it's been so long. My mom's laptop crashed and I didn't have anything to write or publish with besides my tablet, which tends to make a lot of mistakes and all that jazz._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter and review…_

_All Rights Reserved._

_~A.L. Mitchell_

I went back to my room and stayed in there the rest of the day. I didn't care, just for today…And possibly tomorrow, I just wanted to be in solitude.

Lissa came in just before sunset, looking between worried and upset. She came over to me, nearly tripping over her feet to get to my unmoving form.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you!" she sat next to me, squishing me in between the blankets. I moved away from her, hiding my face in them so she wouldn't see the jealousy in my eyes. I was envious of her new found love; she had a perfect life. Just a mere thought of anything she wanted she would get in a heartbeat.

"Go away" I mumbled. It only seemed to cause her more worry since she ripped the blankets away from me.

"Make me." The stubborn gleam that I had seen many times made itself known in her eye. I was prepared to cower into the forgotten side of the covers when I noticed someone in the doorway. I looked past Lissa and saw Jeremiah. My blood boiled at the thought of him entering my domain in such an uninviting fashion.

"May I come in?" he smiled sweetly.

"No" "Yes" Lissa and I said together. His gazed shifted between us curiously as he stepped through even without my permission.

"Get out" I growled, crawling out of bed and went to take a fighting stance in front of him. he only seemed amused by this.

"Princess Vasilisa, may I speak to Rose in privet for just a moment?" He glanced at her with a soft expression. I could see her stiffened shoulders melt ever so slightly as she nodded and left, scooting past him and out of the door. He shut it just behind her and turned back to me. I had taken a few steps back from him, only to have them mimicked.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"For you to forgive me, angel." His voice was soft, husky even, but I didn't play into it as I would have before. I wasn't stupid.

"Not going to happen"

"Oh really? And what if I was to..mmm…I don't know…tell the king and queen that you and your mentor are in love."

"Then you would be speaking your own tongue…lies."

"Oh such a clever girl you are angel, maybe that's why _I_ still love you"

"I would get over myself if I were you. I hate you. Get used to it." I spoke in a low and acidic tone, hopefully to get my point across. It didn't seem to be working since he only smiled.

"I don't think I can. You're too much of a keeper…" he paused for a moment, "I see why he likes you. But sadly you cannot be together and that is what I'm going to ravish in." He went to touch my cheek; I jerked back instinctively and grabbed his hand. At one point there would have been little electric currents, now there was only stiffing cold. He had been turned into one of_ them_.

REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER!

A.L. Mitchell

Beta-ed by: EmilieBrown/ItaSaku1


End file.
